Different DNA
by SpiritElm
Summary: Sick with the failures of their tributes, District 8 scientists created a DNA that when injected into an individual can make them the perfect killer. What happens when Charlene, district 8 tribute for the 74th annual Hunger games, falls in love with Cato, will her dangerous DNA keep them apart or will they find love? Remember there is no place for love in the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is the first fic I have actually been bothered to upload so yeah, I don't own anything except my made up characters :) oh and sorry for any stupid grammatical errors :P

* * *

Sick with the failures of their tributes, District 8 scientists created a DNA that when injected into an individual can give them accurate aim and strength when using swords, knives, spears and bow and arrows, it gives them all the knowledge needed from how to tell edible berries from poisonous ones, to how to make a fire and how to camouflage and gives them many more assets for being the perfect killer. This DNA was sent to the District 8 Orphanage for Girls and injected into each girl aged 6, 10 years later it is the 74th Annual Hunger Games. This year only these few girls names are put into the glass bowl and the scientists can finally test their creations.

* * *

**Charlene Grace**

The wind blows our hair into our eyes as us orphans scamper from building to building in an attempt to stay dry. The rain patters lightly against the cobbled path we follow to the town square, cheeks red from the cold we pull our white woollen shawls closer around our shoulders our teeth chattering at the sudden burst of wind that lifts our long white skirts. This is the only time we ever leave the orphanage and I hate it, the streets are old, dull and miserable and the mood is sad and grey far from anything I like. Families huddle in doorways pulling each other close and it makes me wonder about mine. Do they think about me every day? Do they wonder which orphan I am? The only thing that suggests my family exists is the heart shaped pendant that hangs around my pale neck, my name, Charlene, etched across in cursive writing. My parents left me with it and I've been wearing it my whole life. I stumble slightly into Mireille who turns around and glares at me "watch it," she snaps causing my face to heat up in embarrassment. I'm rather shy and hate confrontation. I follow the girls silently up the street, not one of us daring to say a thing.

20 minutes later, we all stand huddled together in the 16 year old section our hands linked; it is the only time unity is shown among us, we know that one year one of us will be picked and each year brings more nerves. "Hello and welcome" Trila Mas our district escort squeaks in her funny accent, she has bright orange hair and her clothes are bedazzled in blue rhinestones. It clashes horribly but I can't help but admire the pretty colours and I know that it was made by someone from my district. The time seems to drag on but finally Trila comes to the part we are all waiting for, "it's time to announce the district 8 female tribute of the 74th annual Hunger Games" she calls, her eyes lighting in excitement. I squeeze Moire, my best friends; hand tighter if, that's even possible, and squeeze my eyes shut. I can hear Trila's footsteps, echoing through the microphone as she crosses the stage and my eyes peak open. Her hand is slowly circulating over the top of the female glass bowl and my eyes snap shut as she suddenly plunges her hand in. I can hear her footsteps again as she slowly crosses the stage. She gives a small cough before reading out "Charlene Grace Maxima," my eyes flicker open and I can hear the girls gasp around me. No one offers any form of comfort, not even Moire, they only stare at me the look of shock on their face probably mimicking mine. The crowd parts around me like the red sea and with one fleeting look back at them I make my way toward the stage. Stumbling slightly as I walk up the creaky wooden stairs. I face the crowd and immediately feel queasy, like I said, I'm shy, I don't do well in front of crowds. Trila smiles at me "lovely to have you here, let's have a nice big round of applause for," her name flits back down to the piece of paper, "Charlene!" The crowed stares blankly at me for a few seconds and then slowly, starting at a low murmur it erupts into applause. Not one happy face is in the crowd and my legs feel weak as I try to avoid their gazes. But curiosity gets the better of me and I can't help but scan the audience faces, to see if I can find someone who looks like me. Someone who may be my parent. My eyes pass over the orphan girls who look shocked, the blonde good-looking boy who I watch deliver the paper to the orphanage every Thursday morning, Miss Maxima the founder of the orphanage and Miss Lox the nurse. My eyes glance at many unfamiliar faces but not one shows any similarities to me, not one could possibly be my parent.

Once again the crowd bursts into applause and I look up to see a tan older boy with bright green eyes and chocolate brown hair standing next to me. He offers me a small smile that makes dimples appear on his cheek and I give a small smile back feeling my cheeks blush crimson. The contrast obvious against my pale skin. We are then made to shake hands and escorted to the Justice building into separate rooms, where we wait to be greeted by our families or in my case friend and acquaintances.

I sit there heart beating loudly, head spinning still trying to take in everything that just happened. I feel faint and nauseated my breathing is slightly laboured. Suddenly the cream wooden door swings open and in walks Moire, she has tears in her eyes and is clutching her shawl tightly around her shoulders. "Oh Charlie," she sobs throwing herself at me I pat her on the back noticing how ironic it is that I'm comforting her when I'm the one who is being rounded up for slaughter. After a minute or so she pulls away "you'll be fine" she says her words only just understandable over the sobs, "the DNA" she stammers again. I nod my head but that doesn't stop the doubt that fills me, no one knows if the DNA, which has been injected into us ever since the age of six, actually works, it has never been tested. But I know that now is not the time to be pessimistic. We sit in silence for a few more minutes until the peacekeepers come in telling us that our time is over. Moira gives me one last hug before turning and leaving from the room.

An hour later I sit squashed in an old taxi that is barely running. The exhaust keeps spluttering and the cream leather seats are covered in mould. Squashed between me and my district partner, whose name I haven't quite figured out yet, is Trila who looks the most uncomfortable of us all. She is sat rigidly and is trying to make conversation but neither of us our ready to speak yet. I sneak a glance to the side my vision brushing against my district partners figure. He's quite handsome, with his bright green eyes and chocolate brown hair. I can see a small scar just under his chin and above his right eye. His eyes are watery as if he is trying to contain tears and he stares deeply out of the front window. His vision flicks to the side and I quickly avert my gaze looking out my window, cheeks flaming.

* * *

Ok, that's chapter one hope u enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

HAHA, this chapter sucks royal hippogriff, I'm literally laughing, it's soooo stupid :) but anyways, I tried writing this like 10 times so I give up and promise the next chapter will be better :P you should defs review because that would make you SUPERMEGAFOXYAWEOMEHAWT!

* * *

After an awkward journey the taxi finally pulls into the train station. We all climb out and I can't help but gasp. Sitting on the track is what looks like a massive hunk of metal shaped into a massive bullet. "Impressive isn't it?" said Trila flouncing ahead of us fluffing her perky orange hair as she goes, "truly amazing, this will be a great experience for you, not many people can say they have been to the Capitol and made it back alive" she let out a high pitched laugh. "Come on then," and with that she made her way up to the stairs and into the train. I quickly rushed up after her my district partner following behind. "Wow" I gasp as I take a look around, it was so luxurious. With a cream carpet and expensive looking couches with a matching dining table and chairs. "See what I mean?" Trila brags, "Simply superb. Well I'm going to go reapply my make-up you two settle in, I'm sure your mentors will be along soon," and with that she flounces through the door at the end of the room.

As soon as she leaves an awkward silence fills the room, I risk a glance over at my district partner to see he's starting straight at me. Blushing red I look away, my hand absentmindedly twirling my hair round my fingers. My district partner walks over to me and extends his hand "hey," he says a smile brushing across his face, "I'm Damien, " I take his hand and reply "I'm Charlene." Our hands let go and he motions me over to the couches. I take a seat and immediately settle in. The couch is so soft much better than the lumpy old thing at the orphanage. "I hope you don't mine me asking, but are you one of Maxima's orphans?" he questions. I look at him he doesn't sound like he's insulting me, like I expected, he sounds interested, I slowly nod my head biting my lower lip. "I'm sorry" he said. I nod "yeah but it's alright really, I guess, we get fed enough and we have a roof over our head, we couldn't ask for much more," I smile at him. He seems nice, I feel like I could get used to being around him, get to know him. He seems like one of those few people that I can actually be myself around, that I'll talk with, laugh with become friends with. He opens his mouth to say something but at that moment the door flings open and in enters our mentors Zelda, a pretty red-head who won the games at 17 3 years ago, and Erintson, a 27 year old man who won the games 12 years ago. On the TV they seemed so nice but to win the games means they must have had a dark side. "Hey gorgeous" says Zelda walking over to me and wrapping her arms around me, cocooning me in a strong fragrance of coconut. She turns to Damien and wraps her delicate arms around him; "nice to meet you both" she says pulling away. "I'm Zelda and this is Erint," she points over at our male mentor who waves his hand. "We're here to help get you through the events that are to proceed" she continues her brilliant white teeth twinkling. I nod my head nervous to be around more people. "But for tonight we will only have one piece of advice for you, regarding the opening ceremony tomorrow, listen to your stylists they know what they're doing" Erint smiles at us, "but for now, explore what the Capitol has to offer, off you trot" he claps his hands together and both Damien and I stand and leave the room, unsure of where to go.

"So Damien" says as we stop by two doors, "looks like this is our rooms," he points to the names on the door. "Yeah looks like it" I reply, nodding awkwardly. "Well bye" he says waving slightly, and then he turns on the spot and heads into the door marked with his name. I was about to enter my room but curiosity got the better of m so I decide to head out and see what I could find on the train.

5 minutes later I come to a door marked, Food Car and feeling slightly peckish, I push the door open and step inside. Big mistake I decide when I see that two people already occupy the carriage and believe me they do not look very friendly. There is a small girl who looks no older than 15 with black hair and cold eyes. Next to her sits a handsome yet scary boy a smirk grows on his faces at the sight of me.

* * *

Like I said it sucks but pretty please review because that would make you like totally awesome :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this isn't one of my best chapters, buuuuuuuuuut, once i get to the Capitol and stuff it should really improve cause it's sooooooo much funner to write (dunno if that's a real word but whatever) :) here ya go

* * *

I gulped as I looked at them, they were so scary so fierce, they boy looked like he could snap me like a biscuit in one quick movement. Careers I guess. "Well, well what do we have here?" said the boy walking over to me. _Defiantly careers._ I clenched my jaw and threw back my shoulders; please be confident I told myself, don't let him get to you. I glared at him well tried it came out more like a grimace. Be confident I told myself again, he doesn't know anything about you, be something you're not. He walked closer to me "and what's your name Blondie?" he asked his smirk growing wider. _Be confident. _I smirked at him "I, I don't think you d-d-deserve to know that" I stuttered trying to sound as confident as possible but my voice was barely audible and kind of squeaky. "Oh look at this, Clove, she's so intimidating" he faked. The girl behind him smirked. I feel anger flare in my stomach. There is one thing about me and that's, when I'm truly annoyed or hate someone I have a rather big sting and that's when my shyness is over ridden, just like when I get to know someone I'm no longer a shy person in fact I can be rather loud. "Well look at you, you seem to be quite the smartarse," I said having no idea where that came from. His smirk flickered for a second and then he bent down so his face was mere inches from mine, "you're cute, but sorry not intimating" he said. A dozen different scenarios of what would happen next flickered through my mind but the one that did happen took me by surprise. The boy straightened up then stuck out his hand "Cato," he said "from district 2," I stared at him for a second before taking his hand. "Grace," I said not trusting him, "from 8." He nodded at me "nice to meet you Grace, come on Clove," and with that he and the girl left. I was in total shock of what I had just done. I had spoken to a guy that was probably going to kill me, I acted confident and I liked it. Maybe this was really me; maybe I wasn't really a shy person after all. But right now I knew that to win these games I had to change. Then it hit me, I was already changed that wasn't me talking, but the DNA.

For the rest of the day I steer clear of any rooms where I may run into other fellow tributes. So I decide to stay in my room watching a brutal program, Top 50 Best Hunger Games Kills. It is disgusting and bloody but I can't manage to tear my eyes away from the screen. Thankfully my eyes are saved from no.4, the foulest scene so far, when my door opens. It's Zelda "Hey," she says smiling at me "the reaping rerun is on, do you want to come watch" she bites her lower lip. "Oh um yeah, I guess" I sat getting up, switching the TV off and following her out of the room.

We enter the carriage with the dining table and comfy couches. Everyone is already seated and I squish in between Damien and Trila. "This is absolutely ridiculous" says Trila as Avox begin to serve us, "we are not pigs we should be seated properly at the dining table." she crosses her arms and refuses the plate the Avox offers her. "Oh do shut up," says Erint mimicking her Capitol accent causing her to scowl at him. She opens her mouth to retort but Zelda cuts her off "look it's starting" she squeals. I turn and sure enough Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman are discussing the reaping's. I begin to zone out but my attention is drawn quickly back to the screen when a drop-dead gorgeous blonde, named Glamor or something, takes the stage she doesn't look dangerous but I know she will be with the Careers therefore making her a threat. Her district partner, Marvel I think, looks strong and way more intimidating than her. He is followed by Clove and Cato who both volunteer. Cato looking handsome as he smirks down at the cameras. District by district passes then its 8. I watch as my name is called and I make my way to the stage not looking as vulnerable as I felt at that point. Damien follows looking tall and handsome. Then it's 9 and 10, all four tributes I immediately feel sorry for, they looks so vulnerable and scared and like they haven't had a decent meal in their whole lives. Then its district 11 and I want to cry as a young girl named Rue takes the stage. She's so small and innocent. She's followed by a strong boy, Thresh who is the exact opposite to her. District 12 surprises me as a girl volunteers in her little sister's place and then there's a blonde boy and just like that the reaping is finished. "Alright," says Trila straight away "both of you bed, off you go, now" she claps her hands together and we slowly leave the room. "Well night," says Damien entering his room, "night" I say. Turning and entering mine I close the door and almost jump out of my skin when a voice speaks up from behind me. "Charlene huh."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. What happens next? Who's in her room? (Though it's quite obvious) What will I have for dinner tonight? And most importantly who stole the cookie from the cookie jar!? Stay tuned :P


	4. Chapter 4

i was super tired when i wrote this so i'm just gonna say i'm sorry

* * *

I whirl around to see none other than Cato smirking at me from beside the door. "Umm, can I help you?" I asked biting my lower lip nervously. _How did he get in here?_ He walked past me over to my bed and collapsed onto it. "Man, I love these beds" he said rolling onto his stomach and facing me. "Uhh, get off my bed" I demanded crossing my arms and glaring at him. "Why?" he questioned waggling his eyebrows "don't you want to come join me?" he gave me a sly look. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, "eew, no that's disgusting get off my bed" I stormed over to him and effortlessly yanked him off; I marched over to the door and pushed him out of it. I was about to slam it in his face when his hand grabbed my wrist in an iron grip "wow," he said looking me up and down "your real strong for a little girl, Charlene," he said rolling the r in my name. Suddenly the door at the end of the hall opened and in came Trila; she stopped mid tracks. Her eyes flickered from me to Cato to Cato's hand on my wrist, which I quickly wrenched free of his grasp. Then her hands clasped together "oh look your making friends" she cooed at us "but, I'm sorry, Charlene has a big day tomorrow and needs to get some sleep," she sighed. "Well I suppose you could stay for a bit," I looked at her in shock, what was she doing, Cato and I were not becoming friends, in a matter of days he would be hunting me down. "Oh no," I said "it's ok he was just leaving" I smirked at him then slammed the door in his face. I could hear the murmur of voices in the corridor then footsteps; suddenly my door burst open and in rushed Trila. "Oh, this wonderful, absolutely amazing, you and that boy from district 2," she gushed. "Oh, if you play your cards right then maybe, just maybe, he could get you into the alliance," that's where I cut her off. "I don't want to join the alliance," I mumbled. She chuckled, throwing her head back "don't be stupid dear; everyone wants to join the alliance. I know the perfect way to get you in, you need to woo him, you're a beautiful girl, he will surely fall for you." She babbled on I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm not wooing anyone" I said walking over to her and gently pushing her out the door. "Like you said, I have a big day tomorrow and I need to get some rest, goodnight." Then I slammed the door in her face.

Once the door was shut and locked so that I could be promised no more visitors tonight, I walked the short distance to my bed then flopped down face first. Then I let all the tears I'd been holding up free, I cried so much that I go beyond the point of knowing why I was crying, but eventually I fall asleep.

* * *

Ok that was real short but yeah I didn't really know what to write and I kinda think it sucked but oh well life goes on :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, so i kinda rushed this chapter cause i'm supposed to be studting for a bunch of exams, but who has the time ;) anyways here it is enjoy

* * *

I wake to a loud banging on the door, "Charlene, get up" Trila screams from the other side of the door, and I am extremely grateful that I locked it. But knowing that if I don't get up she will probably break down the door, I drag myself out of bed and still in my clothes from last night head into the dinning carriage. Everyone is sitting at the table eating, "hurry up, hurry up," Trila claps her hands at me "we'll be there soon and you don't want to go out dressed like that, quickly," she whines. So I spend the next hour forcing breakfast down me, trying to work the shower and then getting ready. After declining the fifth outfit that I tried on Trila, who is dressed in a puffy pink dress, lets me wear a simple white chiffon dress and black blazer. She then insists that I re-curl my hair even though it falls in natural waves with a few loose ringlets. "What's the point?" I ask her "my stylist will change it anyway," this sets her off on a rant for about fifteen minutes on how I shouldn't depend on my stylist blah, blah, blah.

4 hours later I sit in a small lounge room waiting for my stylist. My body aches I have been pinched, prodded, waxed and cleaned, and I'm nervous of what will happen next. The doors open and in walks, who I assume is, my stylist she has long honey blonde hair with green streaks and green eyes, her skin is tinged blue but other than that she looks normal. She wears a white skirt and blue halter neck top. She smiles at me, "Hey Charlene, I'm Cassa," her voice is cheery and I can't help but like her straight away. "Ok let's get down to it," she says, pulling from her brief case a portfolio.

Another 3 hours later and I am standing by my chariot. I'm dressed in a bright purple leotard with a bright green fishnet shirt that goes to my elbows under it. I wear a short 3 layered skirt, the middle layer the same purple as the top, and the bottom layers the same bright green. I wear purple lace up boats that go all the way to my knees and my hair is pulled tightly back in a smooth bun, with one green and one purple feather sticking out from it. My face is free from makeup except for the swirly pattern that goes from the outside corner of my right eye; it reaches my cheekbones and forehead and is a mixture of colourful lines, dotted with rhinestones here and there.

I look around admiring and cringing at other peoples costumes. I spot Cato and can't help but stare; he looks amazing dressed in a Roman God theme, his arm muscles fully exposed. He catches my eye and I look away blushing. When I decide it's safe I sneak a glance back at him to see he's staring right back at me, I quickly turn, engaging Damien in conversation. We were just getting started on a debate about which district had the worst costume when Trila came running over. "On, on, on" she ushered us onto the chariot, "quickly," she protests. I roll my eyes; district ones chariot hadn't even left yet. Our stylists quickly rush over tweaking at our costumes adjusting our hair. Then the horses lurch forward and we enter the stadium. I gasp loudly; I don't think that I have ever seen so many people in my life. All dressed in bright colours and kooky makeup. In front of us, the district 7 chariot, pulls to a stop outside President Snow's mansion. I glance up at the big screen to see district 12 faces, I have to double check but my mouth drops opens in shock, they're on fire. Literally. Why aren't they reacting? Can't they feel the flames licking up their backs? Then it hits me, it's their costume. _Wow thy have amazing stylists. _Once all the chariots have stopped President Snow walks to the edge of the balcony and addresses us with some boring speech, of course I don't listen to one word of it, then our chariots begin to move and we are safely back behind the metal doors. Damien helps me off the chariot and we make our way back to the elevators, not wanting to mingle with the other tributes, we begin our previous discussion. "1 was defiantly the worst," says Damien rolling up the sleeves of his purple suit. "No way" I reply, "did you see District 5?" I had become much more comfortable around Damien; I didn't have to act confident because I was confident around him. We step into one of the elevators and our conversation turns to District 12's costumes. "Amazing," I state, "I mean how they did it without burning them?" I add thoughtfully biting my lower lip. Just as the doors begin to slide shut, a muscly arm slides between them, sending off an automatic trigger to open them. To my disgust the two tributes who enter are none other than Cato and Clove. They push the floor two button and the elevator begins to climb up. The ride is short and awkward. I can feel both Cato and Clove's eyes on me and I want more than anything else to just fall through the ground. Seconds later, though it feels like months, we reach the second floor. Clove leaves the elevator silently, but Cato turns and smirks at Damien and me, "see you at training" he says stepping off "we'll be watching you," and with that the doors shut and we begin to rise once again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter shall be up whenever i feel like procrastinating doing my english, maths, accounting and whatever else i'm supposed to be doing - which will probs be tomorrow :)


	6. Chapter 6

So here is the latest and greatest chapter :) remember reviews are **not** frowned upon

* * *

The next morning, still yawning and grumbling I climb out of the shower and pull on my training gear. It is a light material, grey full body suit and there is a number 8 pinned onto each sleeve. I pull my training boats on and meet Damien in the living area. Together we climb into the elevator and head to the training centre. I nervously bite my lips as the elevator doors open to reveal a massive gym floor. All around the room sections have been set up, there are the more dangerous aspects knives, spears, swords, bow and arrows and dummies to practice on. Then there are the more logical sections, poisonous berries, dangerous animals, how to make a fire, how to disguise yourself, tying knots and how to find water. Together Damien and I enter the room; we are the first there aside from the few trainers that roam the room chatting here and there. Nobody even acknowledges Damien and me, but yet again district 8 has always been nobodies. We're usually the first to die, but there are some rare cases when we'll win. Eventually the other tributes arrive; the careers of course arrive last, trying to make a dramatic scene. Through the beginning lecture they throw intimidating glares across the room and I feel myself turning into the shy girl again. I can already see the weaker tributes cowering away from them and I have the urge to do the same. But I know that I must be confident; I mean what else would I do? I want to survive. We then break up and head off to the different areas allocated for each skill. The careers all head of to the dangerous areas where their expertise lie trying to intimidate the other tributes. I slowly head off to the knot tying station where without even knowing it my fingers begin to knot and unknot ropes. I watch the careers, Clove always hits, Cato is great with the sword, Glimmer's not particularly gifted in any area and Marvel is good with a spear. "Wow, you're great at knots" says Damien coming along next to me. I look down to see the piece of rope knotted in a very complicated way but matches perfectly with one of the diagrams. "yeah," I smile "I guess it just comes naturally" but deep down I can't help but feel relieved, at least the DNA works in this area. After I've tied a few more knots I nervously head over to the knife throwing station. The instructor runs through the steps to correctly throwing the knives, then he gives me a dummy 5 meters away to practice on, and with a quick flick of my wrist the knife is deeply embedded into the heart of the dummy. I smile to myself. I jump about a foot in the air a second later as a voice from beside me comments "nice one," and of course it's Cato. "Cato! You nearly scared me to death," I exclaim clutching my chest. He chuckles "don't die on us now," he says "we can't wait to rip you apart in the arena.' I gulp and he chuckles again "nah," he said "we haven't decide how we'll kill you," he leans close to me "just heads up for your district partner, we plan on decapitating him." he winks at my shocked face then makes his way towards the spear station. "What did Cato want?" says Damien coming up besides scratching his forehead. "Oh, he just came to tell me that he plans on cutting off your head" I say, bluntly. Might as well be honest with him. "Oh, that's a cheery thought" says Damien. I let out a giggle quickly covering it, was that a joke?

Another 2 hours later, and stomachs rumbling we head into the cafeteria. Damien and I share a table together, in the corner, and eat in silence. Surprisingly the rooms loud but all the noise is coming from the careers who are laughing and yelling over one another. "I'll be right back," I say to Damien hopping up and heading down the corridor towards the toilet. I hear the bang of the door behind me as someone else comes down the corridor. I turn around to see Cato, "why hello there," he says catching up to me. "Hello Cato." I say staring straight ahead and continuing down the corridor. "Fancy meeting you down here," he says smirking at me causing me to raise my eyebrow at him "Do you need something?" I demand stopping and turning to face him. He looks at me and an odd sort of expression crosses his face. Then he's leaning in, and so am I, then his lips are on mine. He's kissing me, actually kissing me. My stomach does somersaults and I kiss him back. But then it's like an alarm suddenly goes off in my head, I'm kis

* * *

sing Cato, Cato who's training to kill me. I pull away, then turn on my heel and run as fast as I can down the corridor and into the bathroom.

Ok I just took some chances with this chapter so yeah, it was kinda rubbish but yeah


	7. Chapter 7

ok so this chapter is pretty quick but yeah try to enoy it

* * *

I don't leave the bathroom until the allocated lunch period is over and when I do leave, I make sure to stay completely away from all the other tributes. I spend the rest of the training session cooped up in the corner of the camouflage section decorating my arms. I throw glances over at Cato and the rest of the careers but judging by the fact that none of them are glaring or staring at me, Cato hasn't told them, yet. Cato, I can't stop staring at him. That kiss made me feel so connected, but he hasn't looked at me once, which makes me think that he just did it to unsettle me. I look back down at my hand, I have decorated it to look like autumn leaves on a tree and it's pretty impressive. "Are you coming Charlene?" I look up to see that we have been dismissed and all the other tributes are leaving. "Yeah," I say to Damien standing up, we share an elevator with the district 3 tributes, staying silent the whole time. Once they climb off he turns to me, "so," he says dragging the word out, "what happened to you when you were in the toilet?" he asked curiously. I frown at him "what is it to you?" I snap, he jumps back shocked at my reaction. "I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. I shake my head, "no, no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. Can we just not talk about?" I say. He smiles at me "sure," he replies. I smile back at him "thanks," I say stepping off the elevator as it arrives at our floor.

"So how did training go?" Trila questions over dinner. I swallow the huge mouthful of green curry and then reply, "it went well I guess, we went to the knot station and then I went to the knife and the camouflage stations." Trila frowns at me, "so not that successful then." I open my mouth to protest but she continues, "the game makers don't care for knots and disguise they want action" she bangs her fist on the table as she says the last word. I roll my eyes at her, if only she knew about all those doses of DNA injected into my body. "What about you?" she questions turning to face Damien. "Well I went to the knot station and the spear and the edible berries." Trila shakes her head "well you didn't do much better either, tomorrow both of you are to go to at least 3 weapon tables and one other of your choice." She talks to us like we're 3 year olds and once again I roll my eyes at her. "Hey, hey," Zelda speaks up "we're the mentors here, not you." Erint turns towards us and smiles "you kids to whatever you want, ok, but I would suggest get some weaponry skills learnt, but don't forget that the other stuff is important to." "Yeah," Zelda agrees, "the game makers may care more about weapon skills, but you still need the rest of it to survive." I nod my head at her and we continue the meal in silence.

Later that evening I head up to the roof, for what I hoped would be some time alone. But in the Capitol that doesn't seem possible and the same person keeps ruining it for me. Cato. I had entered the roof balcony and hopped up on the railing when his voice had spoken up from the shadows. "Trying to end your life now?" this time I don't jump instead I snort. "How stupid are you I ask?" causing him to glare at me. "I don't follow" he says. I swing my legs forwards until the toe of my boot hits an invisible wall and let's off sparks. "Seriously" I say, "they would have thought of that, plus who would want to kill themselves now?" I ask "at least if you go into the arena there's a small chance you may go home." He stays silent then heads towards me. He leans his face in close to mine and I think he's going to kiss me again. I want him to kiss me again but then he speaks his breath hot on my lips, "ok Blondie" he whispers "oh and by the way you're a great kisser," he quickly pecks me on the lips then swiftly leaves, leaving me stunned.

* * *

Sorry had like a complete brain blank while trying to write that so sorry it sucked and that u ahd to read it it was really quick. I'll try and make em longer ;P


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so I had heaps and heaps of assignments so I was trying to study so big time gap but it is the holiday now yay :D but yeah here is a new chapter :)

Oh and someone was like all why did u do this that doesn't work etc. and my answers are

- I'm not a science person so I'm sorry if this doesn't make scientific sense but I'm pre sure you can all like just imagine that it does :)

- I just did girls cause I wanted to, I never said they were better or whatever :)

- The capitol might be annoyed and that would be illegal but then again what the careers are doing is supposed to be illegal and they still let them because it makes a good show

- I didn't want them to have just secret training because then that would basically be making them careers

- And u can just make a backstory yourself about where the scientist got the money – be creative- maybe they found it in a tree? :)

But yeah :P

* * *

It's day two of training and I feel terrible. I had a totally sleepless night and so now I can't concentrate I couldn't get Cato and that kiss out of my mind. I just sit in the snare section watching all the other tributes train. I must admit that my eyes fall on Cato more often than not. I just can't help it, he is super good looking and his muscles are just amazing and those lips. _Urghh, he's going to try and kill you in 3 day _I remind myself as he throws a spear into the heart of a dummy. "He's pretty good isn't he?" says a voice from beside me and of course who else would it be but Damien. "Yeah, I guess," I reply watching as Cato slices the head of a dummy in one swift movement. We sit in silence for a few more minutes then Damien asks "picked up anymore skills with weapons?" I shake my head letting out a loud sigh. "Have you?" I ask taking my eyes of Cato and turning to him "Yeah," he says "I tried out the trident, I'm not particularly gifted at it but I'm not a hopeless case either. You better try out a weapon or Trila will bite your head off." I nod at him and without saying a word I get up and decide to give the bow and arrow a shot. Of course I hit the dummy in the heart on my first go but I decide to stay at that station. It's tucked up in the corner and nobody beside the trainer is around. After a few minutes, I hear footsteps beside me and whirl around the bow raised an arrow ready to shoot. "Whoa," says Cato holding his hands up in the air "you're a bit too keen aren't you?" he chuckles and through the corner of my eye I can see the trainer bracing himself in case he has to break up a fight. But I ignore Cato and turn on the spot releasing the arrow and sending it straight into the dummies heart. I turn back to Cato and smirk at the shocked look on his face "I'm just trying to be prepared," I retort to his previous question "I think I might give the sword a try" I add eying the large silver sword in his hand.

He follows me over to the sword section "now don't get to upset if this isn't your forte" he says crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at me "I don't think the swords are meant for little girls" he continues shrugging his shoulders. I grit my teeth and pick up a small sword, I study the key cards and in 7 quick steps I have beheaded two dummies and stabbed 4 more in the heart. "What do you think?" I say turning to Cato "are swords my forte?" his arms unfold and his fist clench at his sides before he replies "I would like to say so" he said " but that thing" he points to the small sword, "is barely a sword I don't think you're going to find any of those in the arena." I glare at him; you just can't win with Cato he always has to add a negative vibe to your mood. So ignoring him, I turn on the spot and follow the other tributes out to lunch. Damien and I share a table and begin to discuss strategies to surviving these games we look round the cafeteria estimating tributes training scores and how long they'll last.

45 minutes later we are called back into the training room to do a group activity, climbing that wretched net. Districts 1 and 2 race though the course but as the district 3 female begins to climb I realise just how hard it is. The net wobbles and flips and the girl falls off a good deal of times before finally making it up. And despite the fact that I know the DNA should help me with this task I can't help but feel sick to the stomach. Far too quickly the district 7 tribute has made it to the top and it's my go. Feeling all eyes on me I confidently roll my shoulders back and begin to climb the rope. It's quite easy actually, like recalling something I forgot. I know exactly where to put my hands and feet and how to balance my body weight so that the net doesn't flip and in a matter of seconds I have reached the top. I jump down and see all the careers staring at me. All of them where fierce glares and scowls on their faces and I can't help but high five Damien once he jumps off the net, having quickly made it to the top, just to rub it in their faces.

* * *

So there it is it took me forever to the write this chapter but I finally got it down yay :D and I'll try to upload another one tomorrow depending on if I have enough free time


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is – looks like I did have time to write more yay :D

* * *

I breathe in and out with slow deep breaths. You'll do fine I tell myself. "Just show them what you practiced archery, knives, maybe sword throw in a few snares" I tell myself quietly. "The game makers don't care if you can make a snare or not," I whirl around to see Cato has taken a seat beside me. We are in the cafeteria waiting to be called for our sessions. District 1 has gone and Clove is in their now, Cato is next. "Uh when they see that I can make a snare I'm pretty sure they will care because it is a way of surviving." I say. Cato smirks at me "we both know what these games are really about" he says folding his arms "it's not about finding food, making snares and disguising yourself," he continues "it's about entertainment and that's what the game makers want; if you look like you can put on a good show, you'll get a good score," he gives me a cocky smile and then heads over to where a blonde lady is gesturing him into the room. "What did he want?" asks Damien coming over to me and glaring in the direction of Cato. "Oh, nothing," I mutter "just trying to be intimidating." What if what he said was true, then half these people don't have a chance to even get a good training score and bad training score means no sponsors. I turn to Damien "what are you going to show them?" I ask. Damien wrinkles his forehead "umm, I was thinking of just showing them my trident and spear skills," he says scratching his head as I nod. "Why?" he asks "do you think I should try something else?" I shake my head "no, no, trident and spear that's good." I bite my lower lip nervously.

Far too quickly the next four districts whizz by and it's my turn. Feeling butterflies in my stomach I stand and make my way to the blonde co-ordinator. I take in a few deep breaths before heading inside. The game makers are all sat on couches like they have been the past 3 days but the only difference is that now they stare at me. "Umm, Charlene Maxima," I say chewing on my lower lip. The game makers nod at me and taking that as a cue to begin, I, as confidently as possible, make my way over to the bow and arrows. I study them carefully then pick up my favourite one load it and aim at a dummy. I pull back the string and then release it sending the arrow straight through the dummies heart, smiling at my success. Looks like nerves can't ruin my performance. I risk a glance out of the corner of my eye at the game makers, to my disappointment some of them look bored but others are nodding with small smiles on their faces. I then walk over to the sword station and remembering Cato's snooty remark about the small sword I select the large silver one he had been holding. I carefully position myself and then repeat the seven steps I had performed in front of Cato. Once again I have successfully beheaded 2 dummies and pierced 4 more through the heart. This time I don't look at the game makers but head straight to the knife section, I pick up 2 knives and with 2 identical flicks of my wrist have embedded them in another 2 dummies. I smile and then turn to the game makers; an awkward silence settles as they scribble down notes and then one looks up "anything else to show?" he asks. I bite my lip thinking hard. I have heaps of skills I can't deny but do I show or hide them? Deciding that I don't want a bunch of angry careers on my tail, if I get a good score, I shake my head. He nods his head and then announces "you are dismissed."

Later that evening Damien, Trila, Zelda, Erint, Cassa, Damien's stylist Lox and I all sit on the cream white sofa waiting for the training scores to be announced. I sit, with my legs tucked under my chin, between Trila who keeps giggling and fidgeting like an excited little girl and Zelda who is chatting with Cassa about some new capitol design. Everyone is chatting or in Trila's case fidgeting with excitement, except me and Damien who keep throwing each other nervous glances. Suddenly the screen flickers to life and everyone goes silent apart from Trila who gives an excited squeal. Caesar Flickerman's face appears on screen and he begins chatting about something or other. Then Glimmers picture appears on screen and a large number 8 appears beside her face. She is followed by Marvel who gets a 9. Cato and Clove both get 10's and the tributes after them are in the 4-6 score area. Then my face appears on the screen and I cover my eyes with my hands peeking through a small gap between my fingers. A 10 pops up next to my face and I sigh in relief as everyone applauds and claps me on the back. Damien who follows after me receives a 7 and I smile at him, he smiles back but there is something unfriendly about that smile. The rest of the scores pass through and nothing particularly stands out until the district 12 girl gets an 11. Everyone gasps and I'm in complete shock I just don't understand how a girl from 12 could get such a good score. But I must admit even from the beginning she looked like a winner. Once Caesar says his last few words I decide to go up to the roof to get some fresh air. Today has been nothing but stress and nerves.

* * *

Okie dokie, I had no idea how to end that chappy :D but I hope it's ok well yeah please review because reviews add fuel to my fire, the fire being what makes me wanna write :) ok I don't think that made sense but until next time :)


	10. Chapter 10

Ohhhhh chapter 10! i feel like i have accomplished sooooo much :D Ok I kinda rushed this cause I wanted to get it out tonite, but here ya go :)

* * *

There are 13 floors in the training centre, not including the basement, 12 of these floors are accessible by elevator the 13th however requires a spiral staircase. I whizzed up the staircase and shoved open the heavy metal door. The first thing I noticed on the roof was the tall figure silhouetted against the moon. Cato. I could tell by his muscles and posture. I bit my lip should I just ignore him or say something. I stand there awkwardly gawking at him; but before I had time to do something he whirls around. He stares straight at me for what feels like years but in reality is actually 30 seconds, I counted, before he turns back to the balcony his back to me. What he says next is so quiet compared to the strong wind, that whips my air, that I'm not too sure that he said it at all, "thought I felt a creepy presence," he turns around and smirks at me. I slowly take a step towards him not sure if he wants me to leave or stay. When he does not reject my step towards him I walk up beside him staring out at the capitol. We stand in silence before he speaks again "nice training score," he says and I can't tell if it's genuine or sarcastic. "Umm, thanks" I reply "yours wasn't too bad either" I add throwing him a smirk. He gives me a smile not a manipulative cruel intimidating one but a nice one and I wonder if maybe under all that muscle there's a decent personality. I feel butterflies in my stomach and mentally slap myself, _urghh do I have feelings for Cato? A brutal career. No I couldn't, could I?_ I looked up at him, he was so good looking and the way the sunset reflected on his hair made him even more perfect. He slowly began to lean towards me and almost automatically I was leaning too. Then our lips were touching and it felt like a bolt of lightning had run through my body. His hands rested on my waist and my fingers knotted in his hair as we kissed fireworks erupting in my stomach. We pulled away breathlessly and I bit my lip nervously as silence filled the air. I looked out at the tall buildings and skyscrapers nervously wishing to be swallowed into the ground, was this the part where he rejects me? I looked down as I felt Cato's fingers entwine with mine. They were rough but comforting and it felt like they fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. We stayed like that standing and staring out at the buildings when the door gave a loud creak. We quickly jumped apart just as the door flung fully open revealing Glimmer. She looked at us suspiciously before flicking back her long blonde locks and flouncing over. "Cato," she cooed her hair flying in my face, "there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, have you been hiding," she pouted at him and I tried not to laugh at the obvious flirtation. "Well here I am," he said "just talking to Charlene here," he nodded his head at me causing me to smile sweetly at Glimmer and her in response to turn and glare daggers at me. "Well I need you," she said "to discuss alliances and stuff," she clasped her hands together and then added "in private, she needs to leave," she pointed a perfect nail at me. But I stood there rooted to the spot, did she really think that I would just leave; well she was in for a surprise. She stared at me as if trying to subtly signal for me to leave but I just stared straight back at her, eyebrows raised. "Urghh come on Cato," she said losing the staring battle and grabbing Cato's arm and pulling him to the door. Cato turned round and rolled his eyes at me then with a small smile he disappeared through the door.

As soon as the door slammed shut I slid down the balcony wall. What had just happened? We had kissed like properly kissed and he had held my hand! My fingers felt tingly from his touch. I sat there for another few minutes a goofy smile plastered to my face. Eventually I heaved myself up and went back to my floor I flopped into bed and fell into blissful fantasy images of Cato floating round my head. I felt like I didn't have a worry in the world, then I remembered where I was.

* * *

Ok another chapter :) was a bit short but yeah - umm wasn't sure what to write but I figured the relationship needed to move on a bit so yeah i just kinda gave them a push :) hope you enjoyed :P


	11. Chapter 11

Well this isn't my best chapter oh well and yay its storming out side :D

* * *

I wake up with a weird feeling settling in my stomach, like I'm dreading something. Then I realise tomorrows the games and tonight is the night of interviews, when you can either make the capitol fall in love with you or make them cheer as you are brutally murdered.

Today we are given a free day so that with the help of mentors and escorts we can prepare for the interviews. So after breakfast Erint and Zelda took me to the living room while Trila took Damien somewhere to practice manners or something. I sat there awkwardly while Zelda and Erint stared at me; Erint umming every now and then and Zelda tapping her bottom lip in a slow beat. "I've got it," said Zelda suddenly breaking the silence, "mysterious." Erint's face lights up with enthusiasm "perfect," he says "I can see it now" I look at them absolutely confused mysterious what about me is mysterious. Noticing my confused face Zelda adds "look at you your from district 8 and we don't exactly produce the best tributes and you have this innocent look that must have the whole Capitol wondering how you got a 10, no offence" she adds pulling an apologetic smile. "None taken," I say "but how exactly do I pull it off," Erint and Zelda think for a while before Erint begins, "well it has to be good and absolutely believable so you'll need to charm them, you know make yourself seem really innocent then just give off casual mysterious statements," Zelda nods along to him then adds "don't give away your skills and what you did in front of the game makers that's key here," I nod my head and after that we're basically done they run through a few tips and what to say then it's time to head into my bedroom where I'm told Trila's waiting for me.

"Ah there you are," says Trila as I push the door open; she stands in the middle of my room one hand on her hip the other holding black shoes with the biggest heels I've seen. "We don't have long so put them on," she says handing me the shoes. She makes me walk back and forth in them which thankfully I manage to get the hang of only stumbling once or twice. Then she teaches me all sorts of ways to smile, to sit, to walk, to stand and so much more that I feel my brain will explode. Eventually it's lunch time and I'm taken back over to the remake centre.

At the centre I have lunch with Cassa, a delicious stew, and then she gets straight into it; calling my prep team in who, thankfully this time don't wax me but begin to wash my hair and face. Then they make me put my hand some small machine that sends electric currents through my body drying every strand of my hair straight. They then proceed to colour my face with about a hundred different beauty products. After that they curl my hair into loose ringlets which I find pointless because that's how my hair naturally dries. At this point Cassa excuses herself to go get my dress and my prep team begin on my nails. Cassa enters with a grey bag and tells me to close my eyes. I hear the sounds of the bag unzipping then she helps me step into the dress and she zips up the back. She places something on my head and helps me into shoes. I feel the prep team touching up my hair and make up only then am I guided over to a mirror and allowed to open my eyes. I'm dressed in a long white dress; the bodice is covered in silver sequins; and soft white material flows from my hips. My eyes are outlined in silver ink and I wear silver eye-shadow. Placed on my head like a halo is a silver headband. "What do you think?" Cassa asks smiling at me and I barely manage to stutter out "it's perfect."

Later that evening I stand backstage with the rest of the tributes. Keeping in the theme of white and silver, Damien has been dressed in a white tuxedo with a silver tie. We both look great. I keep looking for Cato but he's too far ahead in the line that I can't see him. Glimmer, Marvel and Clove are first up and straight away I can tell that the crowd loves them which does nothing to calm my nerves. Cato is up next looking amazing in his gold tuxedo, he immediately has the Capitol charmed as he jokes with Caesar and talks about the games and how confident and ready he is. The rest of the tributes go up and I try not to listen, I don't want to learn about them, it'll only make it worse when tomorrow arrives.

Too soon it's my turn and I walk onto the stage. I am momentarily shocked as I take a seat by Caesar I can't believe how many people turned up. There's more, if that's possible, than there was at the opening ceremony. "How are you Charlene?" Asks Caesar as I adjust my skirt as Trila instructed, "Good," I say nodding my head. "Nervous about tonight?" He asks smiling at me, "a little," I admit flashing the crowd a small smile. Caesar fakes shock "but, why?" he asks "we're all friendly here," _yeah_, I think _it's not like you're sending us off for slaughter_, "plus you've got such a good training score what could possibly make you scared?" this sends the crowds into hysterics yelling things I can't understand. "Would you like to share with us?" he asks I smile and shake my head, "sorry," I say "but I like my secrets, but keep your eyes open secrets have a way of coming out" I flash another grin; the crowd is yelling once again. Once they quieten down Caesar asks "can't you give us a little clue?" I try to remember what Erint and Zelda told me "let's just say I can easily fade into the background, but when it's my time, I'll remind them all I'm there." I state, I can practically see the crowd on the edges of their seat. "Here that folks says Caesar, better watch this one if we want action," he winks at the crowd then asks "so how do you like the Capitol, any favourites" I tap my lip pretending to think "oh that's a tricky one," I say. "I think I like the music best," I state "I've found myself singing to the tunes," I look out at the Capitol and clasp my hands together nervously. "Singing?" say Caesar "you can sing oh why don't you sing us something?" I can hear the Capitol going mad. "Sorry," I say shaking my head "but you'll have to keep your ears open for that, sometimes I don't even notice I'm singing." The buzzer suddenly rings ending my time on stage, I shake Caesar's hand and as I walk off stage I hear him say "well keep your eyes and ears open for Charlene." The crowd erupts into more applause.

* * *

Ok so this chapter was gonna be longer but then I decided to split it in 2 so yeah :) hope u liked it didn't flow very well I know but yeah


	12. Chapter 12

Ok this is short I wasn't really sure what to put but yeah hope you like it :)

* * *

I was barely a metre off the stage when Cato approached me. "So," he said dragging out the o. I raised my eyebrows at him "so what?" I asked. He scratched the back of his neck before saying, "so me and the other tributes were talking and we decided that well, we would offer you a place in the alliance" he looked at me and about a million thoughts rushed through my head. So they thought I was good, good enough to join the alliance, I smirked at the thought. But no way was I joining them, I knew what they were, blood thirsty killers and that was not me. I was just about to tell him no when Trila flounced over, "oh, it's you again," she said to Cato, "do you need something because Charlene here ought to be getting to bed, she has a big day ahead of her, well you all do," she blabbered on. "Well I was just over here offering her a place in or alliance," says Cato smirking, I watch as Trila's face changes from confusion to shock to excitement. Then she clasps her hands together beaming, "of course she'll join your alliance, of course, of course" she squeaks and I look at her stunned; _don't I get a say in this?_ "Well actually," I say turning to Cato, "I was thinking that," but I didn't get to finish my sentence as Trila grabs my wrist and drags me off gushing about how great this is. "Wait I say stopping her just as we step onto the elevator, "I don't want to join them," I say "no, I'm not going to join them," I state firmly crossing my arms. "Oh don't be ridiculous" says Trila putting her hands on her hips "everyone wants join them," I shake my head "well I'm not everyone then because I don't" I glare at her and stomp out of the elevator as it arrives at our floor. "Wait" she demands following me closely but I ignore her and stomp into my room slamming and locking the door shut behind me. I flop onto my bed and scream into my pillow.

Hours later unable to sleep I slip out of my room. The living and kitchen area is dark and I can here gentle sores coming from Damien's room_. How can he sleep at a time like this?_ My mind wanders elsewhere as I climb the stairs to the roof. I push the door open and feel my heart sink as I find that I'm alone. I wanted Cato to be up here so I could tell him that I would not be joining his alliance. As I sit curled in a ball on the thick cement balcony ledge I decide that maybe I can use this to my advantage, get to the cornucopia grab a pack then get out of there. The careers won't hurt me they think I'm on their side. Maybe I can put a knife through Glimmer's heart while doing it, that thought brings a smile to my face and I find myself disgusted. Disgusted, that I enjoy the idea of killing someone. I stare out at the streets below I can here loud music; everybody is celebrating the start of the games and I'm disgusted that their excited. Excited, to watch 23 children being slaughtered_. I hate the Capitol every single one of them._ I whirl round as the door behind me creaks "thought I'd find you here" says Cato taking a seat beside me. "Couldn't sleep?" he asks I nod my head "what about you," I ask. I'd thought Cato and the other careers wouldn't have a problem with sleeping, I mean they've been training for this their whole live, aren't they excited? "I dunno," he says "I couldn't stop thinking about you," then he leans in and kisses me and I'm kissing him back. The kiss is soft and nice, it sends electric currents through my body and I love it. After we pull away he pulls me into his arms and we sit there staring out at the Capitol wanting to freeze this moment forever.

Some point during the night I fall asleep in his arms; I wake up and look around dazed. _Where am I?_ Then it hits me I'm on the roof, somehow Cato and I have moved into a laying position on the ledge. I look at the sky, it's dark outside but I can tell that dawn will be breaking soon. I quickly pull myself up and look down at Cato; guilt fills me as I remember what I'm going to do in the arena. So without bothering to wake him I kiss him on the lips and run back to my room. I don't want to have to say goodbye it would only make things worse. Somehow I fall asleep again and I'm being roused by Trila's shrill voice "up, come on you've got a big day, up you get." I sit up so quickly that my head spins; I feel faint and sick. I quickly run to the bathroom but nothing comes up only tears.

* * *

Ok :) tomorrow will be heading into the arena yay or in the tributes case, no


	13. Chapter 13

Let the games begin.

* * *

I sit there for half an hour before Trila manages to break her way in and drag me into the shower. I stand in the water letting it fall down my face not caring that I have drenched myself in men's shampoo. Before I know it, I'm sitting in the hovercraft trying to eat my breakfast but despite how much I need the food I know it's pointless, so I retire to taking small sips of water. A 2 hour journey later and I'm changed and ready to enter the glass tube. Cassa pulls me close, wrapping me in her slender arms and I'm trying my best not to break down in tears. Then I'm stepping into the small tube and rising, a wave of nausea hits me as I rise out of the ground.

The next 60 seconds are the quickest of my life. The tribute plates circle round the cornucopia, to my left is a lake and to my right a vast forest. I look behind me to see a wide field of tall grass. I glance back over to the count down; 20 seconds. My eyes flash round the tributes faces until they land on Damien, our eyes lock and I give out a small smile which he ignores and with a cold glare he looks away. I feel shocked, _has he turned on me now? _Ever since I got that 10 he has been extremely cold shouldered towards me and I can't help but feel hurt. If only he knew what I'd been through why I'm so talented. Suddenly a loud sound like a cannon firing emits from the cornucopia, our time on the plates is up. Everyone runs for the cornucopia and I follow. I run into the middle dodging swords, knives and spears as I go. I scoop up a big pack and run for it. Out of the cornucopia towards the forest but as I run from the scene a weird feeling rises in my stomach. I feel as though a fire is razing in my belly like I'm one end of a magnetic attracting to the other. I stop and turn, I feel like I need to go back feel like I need to kill. _No, _I shake my head _you just feel guilty about using Cato, calm down that's all._ But as I turn and continue to run deep into the forest the feeling doesn't go away, in fact it gets worse. Like an invisible person is dragging me towards the bloodbath, like I have two personalities battling inside my head, part of me thirsts to turn a around and kill; another part is telling me to run_. Don't do it,_ I urge myself as I turn, _don't let this stupid DNA get the better of you, this isn't you. _I begin to run willing myself to keep going, so I run as fast as I can. I don't stop when I hear the first cannon I just keep going, trying to block out every boom; I don't count them. I stop as the last cannon fires. I kneel over trying to catch my breath and trying to ignore how alone I feel.

After a couple of minutes I sit up and decide to check my pack. Inside I find two empty water bottles, a small first aid kit complete with bandages, fever pills, hydration tablets, vitamins and pain relief, a small bag of nuts and dried fruit, dried crackers and beef, water purifier, 3 small knives, some rope, fire starters, a small sleeping bag and a coil of wire. _Not too bad_ I think to myself. Knowing that the careers are probably down at the cornucopia sorting through their supplies, I decide to quickly set up some snares, with the wire.

As I'm setting up my snares I come across a small bubbling brook, I know that these produce fresh and clean water so I quickly fill up my two bottles gulping down half of one before refilling it. By the time my snares have caught a small squirrel night has fallen, knowing that I'm deep in the woods I decide to light a fire. As I sit there roasting the squirrel I am aware that I'm not alone. I can hear small footsteps and whispers. I brace myself as the careers step into the clearing and I'm shocked to see Peeta with them holding a spear. "Well, well, well," says Marvel smirking "who do we have here?"

"Looks like it's little miss run-away," says Glimmer sneering at me. I risk a glance over at Cato and immediately regret it, though he stands tall, with his arms firmly folded and a glare on his face, in his eyes I read so many more emotions; hurt, betrayal and anger, are all I read before averting my gaze. "Cato," says Glimmer "I think you should get the honour of killing her," she passes him one of Marvel's spears. "Make it painful," she says turning and grinning at me. Cato takes a step towards me and I try not to look at him. The only way I get out of this situation is if I kill all of them there on the spot. Or maybe… "Wait," I say as Cato raises the spear, "you need me," Glimmer lets out a snort of laughter "need you? Please nobody needs you" she lets out another giggle and I turn to look at Cato my eyes pleading him "I can help you, I got a 10" glimmer takes a step towards me "I'm sorry" she says "but you missed your opportunity, that train has already left the station," she smirks at me, "kill her Cato" she begins to laugh. I close my eyes, pleading that Cato takes the bait, "fine," I hear him growl "she stays with us," this causes Glimmer to stop laughing "what?" she squawks turning to Cato "we can't trust her, what if she tries to run?" Clove finally speaks up, "she won't try anything, plus we'll always have someone watching her, now let's go I'm tired." With that Cato roughly grabs my arm and pulls me after him into the forest, the other 4 following close behind. We reach camp after an hour long silent walk; a little bit away from the Cornucopia they have started a fire a few tarps our set up with tables, chairs and crates of food scattered untidily under them. "I'll take first watch," says Cato as everyone else crawls into their sleeping bags. I crawl into mine but know I'm in for a sleepless night. I don't trust anybody here, not even Cato; I wouldn't be surprise if any of them tried to decapitate me in my sleep. So after 20 minutes, when I can hear the others all snoring softly I get out of my sleeping bag and crawl over to Cato. 'Hey," I say sitting beside him. He ignores me for a few minutes before finally saying "you left last night," I nod at him before realising that he's not looking at me "yeah" I say. "Without saying goodbye?" he questions. "You were sleeping" I reply. "You could of woken me" he says finally turning to meet my eyes. "You needed your rest," I say with a voice that determines the conversation is over. He turns back to the forest and nothing more is said on the subject. "You should sleep" he says a few minutes later. "I can't, I," I begin but he cuts me off "you didn't try," he says "don't worry" he adds "I'll make sure they don't try anything. You know if you didn't run away this would be a much easier situation; you're welcome by the way for saving your ass" he looks at me again. "I had everything under control" I state he raises his eyebrows "then why did you need me to step in there?" he asks. When I don't respond he says "just get some rest" so I stand and walk towards my sleeping bag just as I reach it I turn and say "thank you Cato, for saving my ass," and with that I climb into my sleeping bag and try to sleep.

* * *

Ok, defiantly not my best chapter and I'm sorry but there must be a lot of simple errors and what not but anyways I hope you enjoy :P


	14. Chapter 14

Ok I don't really know what order everything happens so I'm just going by what I think happens in which order :)

* * *

I know my body is on alert mode when I suddenly wake up. It takes me a few seconds to get my bearings then I quickly listen out for the source of sound that has woken me. It's Cato and Marvel swapping watch, _oh great _I think, _Marvel will probably try to kill me. _So thankful that I left my pack open I quietly, making as little movement as possible, reach my hand in and pull out one of the small knives. I curl up into a ball clutching the hilt of the knife so tightly that my wrist bends causing the knife to pierce my skin. I'm surprised by how little pain I feel, it's like I'm on a drug as the little pain there was quickly fades. I stay like that all night curled in the position not sleeping but listening; I listen as Marvel swaps with Glimmer, who swaps with Clove until finally morning arrives.

It's now mid-morning and we are stood circled around the district 3 boy, he is kneeling down on the ground digging up the mines. He had approached us only moments before asking for a place in the alliance in exchange for reactivating the mines and using them to protect our supplies. I look over at Cato with my eyebrows raised; _this can't seriously work, can it? _But by the look on Cato's face he seems to believe that it will. It takes the boy 2 hours to dig all the bombs up, program them and bury them in the ground again. We decide to leave the boy on guard, Marvel's idea, as the rest of us hunt for tributes.

"Shut up," Clove hisses at Glimmer, 20 minutes later; we are now in the middle of the forest hunting tributes and Glimmer keeps flirting and giggling with Cato, probably blowing our cover. Then I hear it footsteps, very faint but they're defiantly there. I realise that Cato and Clove have heard them too as they quickly rush to the front of the group. The footsteps stop just behind a clump of trees. Clove counts up to 3 on her fingers then they burst through the trees. The rest of us hot in pursuit. As we burst into a small clearing my heart drops in my chest; there sitting on a log is Damien. I can only guess what I'll be made to do. "Oh, look, it's your district partner" says Glimmer turning to me and she looks as though she has just won the games. Then she turns to the others "I think that Charlene here deserves the honour of killing him" she smirks at me "go on Charlene, do it" she shoves me towards him. I turn around my eyes locking with Cato's pleading with him, _don't make me do this. _But he does nothing but avoid catching my eye. Suddenly there's a loud rustling and I turn to see Damien leaving his small pack behind him and sprinting off into the forest. "Get him" Clove yells and they push me forwards running slightly behind me. I continue through the forest at a slow pace, Damien just ahead of me. I know that I can easily outrun him, but I wish I don't have to. But the longer we run through the forest the more I feel the urge to kill him _Please don't do this, _ I plead with myself but as I speed up and lunge at him knocking him to the ground I know I can't stop. I feel like some monster has broken free from inside me and before I know I'm doing it I'm plunging the small knife deep into his heart. He cries out in agony and I gasp as I realise what I have done, I slowly pull the knife out of him as he winces in pain "Damien, Damien, oh my god, I'm so sorry' I whisper I want to cry but in all honestly I can't. I can't force any tears up, though I know what I have just done I don't feel sad; in fact I don't feel anything, not yet. "Wow" says Marvel as Damien's cannon sounds "little miss innocent is capable of killing, nice one" he smirks at me. "Come on" says Glimmer walking through the forest "let's hunt some more" and with that everyone follows her away from Damien's body. Except me, I stay there still on the forest ground, watching Damien's blood run down my hands. "Charlene," Cato calls me and I quickly jump up and run after them into the forest not glancing back at Damien's blood soaked body.

"Do you smell smoke" asked Clove wrinkling her nose up and sniffing the air. Now that she mentions it I realise that I do smell smoke. "Where's it coming from" I ask everyone takes a moment to sniff the air then Cato breaks out into a run "this way" he calls over his shoulder. We follow him down to a small pond surrounded by rocks and I almost don't spot her until Glimmer starts yelling and jumping up and down in delight. There she is, Katniss Everdeen, in the water, startled by Glimmers shrieks her eyes go wide at the sight of us and in one quick movement she is out of the pond and running through the forest. We chase after her heading deep into the forest, until she manages to climb way above us up in the canopy of the trees. Cato and Glimmer both try to climb the tree but it is an unsuccessful attempt. Glimmer tries shooting Katniss but misses by about a mile which makes me wonder how she got an 8. Cato and Marvel are just about to kick up a stink when Peeta points out that she has to come down at some point and we can weight. So we set up camp down the bottom of the tree Clove and I creating a small campfire, while Glimmer complains about not having a sleeping bag.

Soon night has fallen and we all sit around the blazing fire. Marvel sits scowling up at Katniss, Clove is cleaning her knifes, Peeta is staring at the flickering flames and Glimmer is flirting with Cato, and he isn't even doing anything about it. I glare at her clenching my jaw and imaging all the horrific ways I could kill her. I look down at the knife in my hand Damien's blood still stains the blade and I can feel the guilt begin to come down on me. "Oh Cato, you're so funny" my head snaps back up as Glimmer lets out a long laugh and I send a glare her way. _God, I hate her, why does she have to flirt with Cato; I mean he doesn't even like her, _then a horrible thought struck me_, does he?_

* * *

Ok, so I wasn't sure how to do that chapter and what to write but hope you enjoyed :) please tell me what you think :D


	15. Chapter 15

Ok thank you like a 1000 times to unicornrider who gave me the most supermegafoxyawesomehawt idea ever! Thank you :D and I'm sorry to say that this chapter sucks :(

* * *

I'm the first to wake the next morning, I sit up surprised that I managed to sleep and look around. My eyes go straight to Cato and I feel like my heart has frozen in my chest; Cato is laying with his arm outstretched and none other than Glimmer has her head on it all cuddle up to him. I pull my knife out; I could kill her right now I think advancing towards her. _No they'd know it was me. Clove wouldn't care, but judging by the way they're all cuddled up together Cato would. _I groan aloud, she was supposed to be on guard too but no she gets away with cuddling Cato all night. Urghh it's not fair why does she get to have some fling with him but I don't? I decide to go for a walk but I'm barely 5 metres from the tree when I hear screaming. I stop in my tracks knife at the ready then I turn and sprint the short distance back to the tree. Everyone is up now and screaming as about 100 tracker jackers swarm them. I look up to see Katniss clinging to a tree branch a knife in her hand. "The pond," someone yells and everyone runs off except me and Glimmer. "Help" Glimmer yells at me, but I turn and begin to leave, but I can hear her she's right behind me. "Help," she calls again _like I'd help you_ I think. Then I realise it's just me and her alone. Now's the perfect time to kill her, I know it, I can pass it of as death by tracker jacker. I grin and suddenly turn around tackling her to the ground. I stab her multiple times in the chest avoiding as best I can not to get her blood all over me. I then pick her up and throw her back towards the trees where the tracker jacker swarm her body; I then run to the pond and dive in, washing all her blood of me. As I'm submerged by the water I can faintly hear Glimmer's cannon sound.

3 hours later we are back at camp eating oranges and beef strips. No one said anything about the death of Glimmer; I don't think anyone even cared, especially Cato, he's too angry with Peeta betraying us and Katniss getting away. I must say I'm not surprised with Peeta's betrayal he never did seem like he was a loyal member of the alliance; a bit like me. Though I think I have kind of grown attached. It's nice to know I am safe, well at least for now.

Night is slowly falling and everyone is beginning to settle down for the night. I'm, surprisingly, left on guard so I sit with my back to the fire staring out at the forest my eyes scanning for movement. I hope there's someone out there the urge to kill is becoming stronger every second. I sit listening to the others behind me joking and laughing. "Hey," Cato says coming over to me "the fires burning out, do you want to collect some more wood with me?" he asks. "Umm, I'm supposed to say here" I say unsure whether I can leave my position as guard. "They'll be fine" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me up, he doesn't let go just pulls me into the forest. We walk in silence for a bit still holding hands then he stops and pulls his hand out of my grasp. He begins to whisper to me, so low that I can barely hear it "how are you?" he asks and I stare at him confused "umm, fine" I say "you?" _Why is he asking how I am? _I think, _we're in the middle of the Hunger Games. _"I'm sorry" he said that was weird wasn't it?" I look at him "kinda" I say my voice asking for an explanation. His voice even quieter now he says "I just wanted to talk to you" now I'm completely confused. "You could have talked to me back there" I whisper pointing in the direction of the cornucopia. "Do you need to tell me something?" I ask. He stares at me like he wants to say something then he says "no, I mean yes, there's too many cameras" then he turns and heads into the woods snapping a branch off a tree. _That was incredibly weird, _I think. Sighing I turn and head back to the cornucopia grabbing some branches as I go.

The next day we head off into the forest hoping to hunt down more tributes according to Clove there are 12 of us left. For hours we scavenge the forest with no signs of tributes; until we come across a small clearing. There sitting on the ground retying his shoe laces is the boy from district 10. He sees us and his eyes go wide but before he has much time to react Cato seizes his arm and buries his sword into the boy's body. I watch horrified as Cato throws the boy on the ground, than turns around and steps towards us causing me to flinch. For some reason seeing Cato kill someone makes me feel weird; in all honesty it makes me scared of him. He stabbed that boy so easily; he's a killer, then again so am I.

* * *

Ok I'm sorry but that was just awful :'( , I really did not know what to write but yeah hopefully the next chapter will be better :)


	16. Chapter 16

Ok so I kinda wrote this chapter a few days ago and forgot to post it, then I got all caught up with stuff and yeah I'll try to get another one out today/tomorrow :P

* * *

"Look," Marvel yells pointing towards the forest, we all turn to see smoke rising from a huge clump of trees. "What are we waiting for?" yells Clove as everyone stands in silence staring at the smoke slowly rising, she bends down scoops up a few knives she had been cleaning and runs for the forest. Cato and Marvel just behind her. I quickly grab a knife and leaving the district 3 boy behind I follow the others into the forest. We quickly locate the fire but it stands alone not a tribute in sight. That's when Cato smells more smoke we run and find another lone fire. That's when Clove figures it out "It's a trick" she yells in anger sending a knife into a tall tree. Just as the blade wedges into the trunk a loud boom echo's from behind us. All at once we knew where to go; we turned on the spot and ran back to camp to see our pyramid of supplies has been exploded; the district 3 tribute stands staring at the smoked wreckage eyes wide. He looks up at us and his eyes focus in on Cato who flings his sword to the side and makes his way over to the boy. He begins to yell and shout the boy cowering away in fear. I watch as the boy turns and runs but Cato is too quick, he roughly grabs the boy and with a quick movement of his arms has snapped the boy's neck and flung him to the ground. He whirls around and faces us, I take a few steps back in fear; my body bracing itself for a fight. But Cato doesn't attack he just storms back into the forest

A few hours later he returns his arms full of dead squirrels and Clove begins to roast them as we settle round a campfire. "It was fire girl" says Marvel looking round at us all "I just know it". Clove nods "of course it was, I'm going to kill her" she hisses. "No" Cato growls "I kill her" Clove opens her mouth to respond but shuts it with a snap I would too; there's a dangerous glint in his eye. "I'm breaking off the alliance, well my part" says Marvel, "tomorrow morning" Cato and Clove nod and I'm slightly confused, I didn't know the alliance ended I just thought we keep killing until only we're left. _When should I break off? _I think. I bite my lip and glance round the others. My eyes meet Cato's and he smiles which catches me off guard. Then I smile back and look away blushing; my eyes lock on Clove who is staring from me to Cato a fierce glare on her face. Then she locks eyes with me and mouths 'you're dead'. I don't sleep that night, but Clove doesn't make any moves on me.

The next morning when we wake up Marvel's gone. We stay at the cornucopia for most of the day eating left over squirrel and cleaning our weapons. At around lunchtime just before we are about to go and hunt food two cannons sound. We glance around and watch as a hovercraft soars over our heads and picks up two bodies from the forest. We head off to hunt when the trumpets blare. _A feast I expect_, but it isn't. Claudius announces that this year two tributes from the same district can win and I regret killing Damien he could have been useful. Then a thought catches in my brain Cato and Clove are both from 2, looks like it's my time to break the alliance. The two are smirking at each other then Clove turns to me and says "looks like we don't need you anymore sunshine" she smirks and throws a knife at me which I quickly doge. Then she throws another and I turn and run sprinting through the forest, I'm faster than them but I want to stop, I want to turn round and kill them both. I stop and reach into my pack drawing a knife just as Cato runs through a bunch of trees. "Go" he hisses at me this completely takes me by surprise and I just stare at him. "Cato, have you got her" yells Clove and Cato grabs me and pushes me through the forest "no" he yells back "I haven't, head in the other direction" he continues to push me through the forest then he turns looks me in the eye and brushes his lips against mine; so quick that I'm not even sure it happened the cameras probably didn't even catch it. But judging by the tingles running through my body it did happen. He gives me one last shove then whispers "be safe" so quietly that I know the Capitol can't have heard it but he defiantly said it. Then I turn and run deeper into the forest. _I wonder what the Capitol will think of this._

* * *

Ok, umm didn't know what to write here but yeah haha hope you enjoyed :)


	17. Chapter 17

Wow this is a long chapter :) not very good but long hope you enjoy, oh and I couldn't remember the exact dialogue and stuff but yeah :P

* * *

As I make my way through the forest I come across a small river surrounded by rocks, I bend down to fill my water bottles when I hear voices. I cautiously head towards the voices; I find a small cave and peek in. There in one corner is none other than Katniss and Peeta, Peeta is sitting down and Katniss is bandaging his outstretched leg. I heard Cato had cut him and I'm actually quite surprised he's not dead I know how vicious Cato is. _Cato_, just the thought of him sends butterflies in my stomach. I feel a smirk grow on my face at the thought of Cato and Clove's faces when Katniss and Peeta's faces appear in the sky tonight. I lift my knife and I'm just about to spring in the cave when Katniss and Peeta lean in and kiss. I'm so shocked, I thought it was just a setup but as they pulled away I can tell that it isn't. They really have feelings for each other. Suddenly a silver parachute falls and hits the roof of the cave, making a loud thud. Katniss raises her bow and arrows and heads for the entrance of the cave. I quickly dive into the bushes as silently as I can, I watch as she picks up the parachute and scans the surrounding area before heading into the cave. I don't know why but I don't follow her; instead I turned and headed deeper into the forest.

A couple of days later I sit in the pouring rain on a high tree branch. Nothing has happened in the past two days no deaths, no nothing and it worries me. The game makers must be planning something big. Suddenly the trumpets sound and Claudius's voice fills the arena. This time it's not for a rule change but a feast. Morning tomorrow at the cornucopia, apparently there is something we each desperately need. I jump of my tree branch and decide to head into the direction I came from following the small stream past Katniss and Peeta's cave through the forest running at a steady pace. I reach the cornucopia in an hour and decide to rest for the night in a tree at the edge of the forest. As I sit I can't help but wonder, Claudius said each of us needs something but in all honesty I don't think I do. Yes, I'm a little low on food but other than that I'm fine no deadly cuts or bruises. I settle down for the night climbing into my sleeping bag and using my jacket as an umbrella to protect me from the rain.

Sometime in the night the rain stops and by morning it's complete dried up and there's no trace that it had rained. In fact the place looks like it is in the middle of drought. I head off closer to the cornucopia and wait at the edge of the forest hidden behind a clump of bushes. The forest looks silent but I know that the other tributes are out there waiting. Suddenly a loud sound rings through the forest then the ground around the cornucopia cracks and shakes; a table rises from the ground. 5 backpacks are on the table; suddenly someone, a girl judging my her long orange hair, darts out of the forest runs grabs her pack and turns heading back into the forest. Instead of going in to get my pack I turn and race through the forest in search of the girl. I catch up to her in less than a minute. I pounce and knock her tumbling to the ground. I keep her in place with one hand while the other reaches into the side pocket of my pack where I pull my knife. She struggles and yelps but I'm too strong for her. I smirk at her "nice knowing you" I say then I stab her swiftly in the heart, she screams in agonizing pain I grin down at her as blood drenches her body and my hands. "See you" I say then I get up, turn and run back for the cornucopia, when I get there Clove and Katniss are mid battle I sneak up and grab my new pack, a small red one. I throw it over my shoulder and hide inside the cornucopia. I don't know what's happening but soon I hear yelling then a deep voice, male. I guess it belongs to the district 11 boy it defiantly isn't Cato's. "Cato" I hear clove screech at the top of her lungs seconds later, not daring to look I listen closely. Then Cato's voice calls out faintly "Clove." I have no idea what's going on but I'm guessing someone's about to kill Clove and I know that Cato is too far away to save her. I hear more yelling then a deafening crunch followed by a scream of pain. Unable to stop I peak round the corner to see the big district 11 boy standing, a large rock in his hand, above Clove who's sprawled on the floor a large dent in her head; I can't help but smile glad that she's dying. Katniss is on the ground beside Clove, she stares up at Thresh before speaking in a small voice. "Make it quick, Thresh" she says studying the rock in his hand and closing her eyes. But Thresh doesn't move to kill her; instead he takes a step back. "Just this one time district 12" he says causing her eyes to flutter open "for Rue" with that he turns and sprints to the table grabs the pack with the 11 and the one with 2 and ventures into the tall grass. I guess that's where he has been hiding out. I watch as Katniss gets to her feet grabs her pack and turns running off into the forest. I stare at Clove watching her dying then i approach her. "Well, well, well look who it is" I say smirking down at her she gasps when she sees me but I'm not sure if it's in shock or pain then her eyes turn to the knife in my hand "please," she says "make the pain go away". I stare at her torn in whether to kill her or slowly let her die in pain. I decide on the latter "say hi to Glimmer and Marvel in hell for me" I say then I turn and run for the forest deciding to give Katniss a surprise visit.

I run through the forest as fast as I can until I'm aware that someone else is near. I can hear the sound of twigs snapping as feet run through the forest. I quickly turn around searching for the source of noise. My ears prick something is approaching from behind me but before I can turn around someone grabs me from behind. I let out a gasp of shock as I see a sword glinting in the light.

* * *

19 down 4 to go :) Ok, so I don't know if I really liked it but yeah :P I'm working on the next chapter now :)


	18. Chapter 18

Here ya go :) I wanted to upload it yesterday but then my mom was all like u've bee on that laptop all day blah blah blah so i couldn't-SORRY FOR ANY STUPID MISTAKES!

* * *

I watch as the sword begins to swing down through the air, I brace myself to wrench from the iron grasp when suddenly the sword stops mid motion and the arms slacken. I stumble out and face Cato. I hold up my knife showing him I'm ready for a fight but he doesn't make a move he stares wide eyed at me. Two cannons sound in the distance. The girl from district 5 and Clove. "Clove's dead" I blurt out to Cato. I watch as his emotions change from confusion to shock to sorrow. "What? Who?" he says the pain of losing his district partner obvious in his voice. "Thresh, he went into the grass" I say then I turn and run leaving Cato alone. I know that not killing Cato on the spot was the right decision; I can rely on him to kill Thresh, _it's a good game plan, _I think to myself. But in my heart I know it's not a game plan, I don't want to be the one to kill him. Would it be too much to hope that Cato and Thresh finish each other off?

I continue to run until I reach the rocks that lead to Katniss and Peeta's cave. I carefully sneak up to see Katniss is back and injecting a syringe into Peeta's arm. I stand up and pull my remaining two knives out ready to kill. "Knock, knock" I say smirking at them, they whirl around and stare at me, shock and disbelief registering on their faces. Katniss pulls her bow and arrow up and aims it at me, she shoots it at me in a flash but I dodge it. "Good skill," I say smirking "but not good enough" then I throw one of my knives at Peeta he tries to dodge it but he's not quick enough and the blade embeds itself in his chest "bullseye" I say as blood spurts out of Peeta. "No" Katniss shrieks pulling off her jacket and bending down beside him, she tries to stop the blood flow with her jacket, but we all know it's useless. Peeta's basically dead. She turns to me fury and sadness written all over her face I aim my knife at her prepared for her to grab the bow and shoot but she just sits there motionlessly; blood and tears mixed on her face. Beside her, Peeta is gasping for breath "fight her" he tells Katniss in a hoarse voice his breathing becoming laboured. But she doesn't move. "Fight her," he whispers again "Katniss you have to win, for me, for Rue please" this sentence seems to set something off in her head. She grabs her bow and arrow and stands up aiming at me and shooting but I dodge and it hits the cave wall. She shoots again as I leap from the cave her following after me but the arrow soars way above my head. I leap down off the rocks and submerge myself in the water. She tries to shoot but I'm a fast swimmer and dodge them all. She messily dives in after me and I swim under grabbing her leg. I pull her under causing her to thrash around; I pull my knife up slicing her upper leg. She lets out a scream of pain and forcibly pushes herself away from me banging into the rocks behind her. The water around her turns an inky red colour. I jump onto her pinning her to the rocks I pull my knife up letting it glint in the sunlight before bringing it down into her chest. I stab her multiple times and she screams in pain thrashing around but it's too late, she's just as dead as Peeta. "Any last words for Peeta before I finish him off?" I ask but she doesn't reply "what a shame" I say "well nice knowing you, I'll send Peeta your regards" she whimpers at his name. I climb out of the water "Cya" I say giving her a three-fingered wave as I climb the rocks and enter the cave. "Katniss," Peeta whispers as he spots my silhouette "sorry but Katniss is dead, well nearly" just then her cannon sounds and I watch as Peeta's face scrunches up and tears run down his face. I roll my eyes "stop crying like a baby and take it like a man," I snap then I head over to him kneeling down beside him I pull my knife up. "Hmm," I ponder "where shall we begin? Any requests?" I ask smirking. "What happened to you?" he asks, ignoring my question "I thought you were nice, not" he takes a deep breath "not like this" my smile falters slightly but I quickly hide it "the games change you" I say glaring at him "now bye, bye Peeta" and I bring the knife down into his heart.

* * *

Clove is officially dead :'( ok I don't know how I feel bout this chapter, hope you liked it :)


	19. Chapter 19

I leave the cave and head into the forest for the night. Deciding that Cato and Thresh are still out there tracking each other I decide to rest in a tree I'll need all the strength I can get for the final battle. I pull myself up and decide to see what's in the bag that I so 'desperately need' I open the red pack and gasp when I pull out its contents. It's an all too familiar syringe. Long with a thick pointed needle it is filled with a clear liquid form. It's the DNA, but why would they give it to me? I wrinkle my brow in confusion, I already have it, are they trying to scare me? Is this the Capitol's way of letting me know that they're onto me? I quickly, careful not to break it, shove the syringe back into the bag and push it up the branch not wanting it near me. I stare at if for hours before slowly drifting off to sleep my dreams weaved with memories.

I am awoken several hours later by the loud booming of cannon. It's dark outside and before I have time to even hope who is dead, Thresh's face appears in the sky. Relief floods me but then I realise what this means, just me and Cato left. I have to kill him, but I can't, I won't. I hop down from the tree, the Capitol will be planning something for a big finale, and I don't like the idea of being in the forest when it happens. The best place to be is the cornucopia where I can get a clear view of my surroundings. I quickly grab my packs and jumping to the ground I race to the cornucopia the forest seems so lonely now, so quiet. I arrive at the cornucopia in a matter of minutes; I go inside and stand at the entrance surveying the scene. It's a quiet night, there is a gentle breeze ruffling the leaves of the trees but other than that everything is still. Then suddenly I feel my head being tugged back and I'm looking up into the face of the male tribute from 4. I gasp; I thought everyone else was dead, apparently not. He smirks at me, and puts a cool metal knife to my throat. I know I should fight back, kill him, but I can't bring myself to do it. If I die now at least I won't have to kill Cato I think. Making a decision I look at the boy in the eye "do it" I say without a quiver of fear in my voice. His smirk falters for a second but he quickly recovers it. "Your call" he says and he presses the knife into my skin. I feel the distant pain again as my skin breaks, a bead of blood dribbling down my neck, I close my eyes unable to stand the smug look on his face. But before I know what's happening I'm on the floor the knife flying to my right as the boy is yanked from the ground and pushed up against the wall of the cornucopia. I watch as Cato brutally shoves his sword into the boy multiple times. Blood spatters the ground but Cato doesn't stop until the cannon fires. When it does he drops the boy to the ground and walks over to me extending his hand. I take it and climb up. Neither of us says anything we just stare at each other.

I am in absolute shock; Cato just saved my life even though in a matter of minutes we'll be trying to kill each other. I open my mouth to thank him when a loud whine fills the air. I swivel around trying to find the source of the noise. It sounds again but nothing shows itself. Then suddenly a dark figure bursts out of the trees running full speed towards us it's yapping and growling. I watch as it gets closer, several more break out of the forest behind it. I'm still trying to figure out what it is when Cato grabs my arm and pulls me round to the opposite side of the cornucopia. He looks around slightly panicked "quick," he says and he quickly hoists me onto the cornucopia pulling himself up after me. I watch as the things approach they head straight for the dead boy of 10, nut they want live bait. They seem to be some kind of mutt and I just pray that they can't climb, as they began to jump up the sides of the cornucopia. Then I see it the one at the front has those deathly eyes. The same eyes as Clove. The eyes that could burn holes through your soul. I leaned forward staring at the mutt. It had a large collar around it and on closer inspection I noticed the number 2. I gasped jumping back as the Clove mutt jumped forward. I fell onto Cato knocking him halfway off the cornucopia. He grabbed desperately onto the side and I grabbed his hand but just as I was about to pull him up a feeling surfaced in my stomach. The thirst for death; the need to kill. _No, not now_ I told myself but it's like I was programmed to do what I did next. I didn't realise I had let go of Cato until he was falling. I stared at the ground watching as the mutts began to tear at him, biting him, ripping him, killing him. _Killing him, _"no" I screamed suddenly as realization hit me and before I knew what I was doing I dived in after Cato. I landed on the ground and grabbed one of the mutts pulling it off him. I managed to get my way to him brutally pushing the mutts away, but they pounced back on him. I cradled him in my arms, trying to protect him from the mutts; they were killing me now too. The pain was distant but still there. Despite my best efforts I knew deep down it was no use. Even if one of us died first they wouldn't be able to get the mutts off us long enough to get the second out. We were both dead, I lent my head down clinging to Cato "I'm sorry" I blubbered but he was out cold now. Just as my brain began to go hazy from the lack of blood the loud trumpets sounded and Claudius's voice filled the arena "Ladies and gentleman" he yelled "I give you this year's victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games Cato and Charlene" I barely registered any of this in my head. The mutts were still going crazy ripping us, all of a sudden a ladder dropped from the sky ad I grabbed on, immediately being frozen to it, we were pulled up.

The ladder unfroze and I fell to the ground still clutching desperately to Cato. "No, no" I yelled "Cato, I'm sorry" I was hysterical tears drenching my face as doctors rushed and pulled me off him. "No" I screamed as they loaded him onto the bed. I made to grab him but someone was pulling me back "get off" I screamed pushing the doctor brutally away and another two grabbed me I screamed in frustration as the doors Cato disappeared through closed. I ran up to them punching the doors blood drenching my knuckles "Cato" I yelled pounding the door "Cato" but suddenly everything went black. "This will help" I heard someone murmur as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry but this was the best I could do :( I'll try better next time I promise, PLEASE IGNORE ANY STOOPID ERRORS :)


	20. Chapter 20

When I next come back to consciousness the first thing I notice is that I'm cold. The room is dark and lonely. The walls are lined with white machines that beep every few seconds. I snuggle deeper under the thin sheets and curl into a small ball, trying to pull the short hospital gown over my legs. I don't know how long I've been out, in fact I'm not even sure why I'm here. Then it all rushes back, the games, the knives, the deaths, the mutts and Cato. Cato falling, Cato being torn and Cato dying. I sit bolt upright. Cato, I have to find him. I have to make sure he's ok. I climb out of bed gasping as my feet hit the cool floor. I grab the dressing gown that hangs on the back of the door and pull it round me. I turn the cool metal handle and step into the hallway, immediately warmth hits me. I'm in a long grey corridor, doors lining the walls. I begin down the hall my feet sliding along the shiny tiles. I grab the first door handle I can reach and push the door open. Zelda, Erint, Trila, two other mentors and another escort sit round a large class table. "Ahh, look who's up" says Trila raising a blue glass at me. "Umm where's Cato" I ask taking a step into the room. Everyone glance around the room awkwardly "well?" I demand running a hand through my knotted hair. "He's resting dear," says Trila waving a hand dismissively in the air "now, why don't you go and mop yourself up a bit?" she says turning back to the blue escort beside her. "I want to see Cato," I demand. "He's resting dear" says Trila "now go clean yourself up" she deliberates. I take in a deep breath and turn to Zelda "where can I find Cato?" I ask, Zelda smiles at me "I think Trila's right" she says "just wait till he's up, go get ready." I clench my fists in anger and grit my teeth together "where is he?" I demand. "Urghh" I scream when no one answers me, I whirl around and hit the wall behind me screaming in frustration. I continue to punch it, my knuckles bleeding out until finally I slump to the floor crying hysterically. "I didn't mean to hurt him," I yell "I didn't." I can't exactly recall what happens next but suddenly doctors in white scrubs run into the room, two of them grabbing me by the arms and I don't even bother to fight them off. I expect them to inject me again but they don't instead they shove me into a room. I fall to the floor and I'm surprised when I land softly.

It's different from the one I woke up in, smaller and empty. The floors, walls and ceiling are padded with soft white material. A heavy door slams shut behind me and I hear the distinct sound of a lock clicking. "Let me out" I scream pounding on the door but it's stronger than me. A metal flap opens in the door and a blonde doctor looks at me "calm down honey" she says with a sickly sweet smile "you'll get better" then the flap closes and I am left in a dull windowless room. I crawl over into the corner and begin to sob again. I rip my nails up my legs drawing blood and it feels so good to feel something. I eventually slip back into unconsciousness my dreams once again weaved with memories of Cato.

I don't know how long I'm kept in the room, it feels like months maybe a year but in reality I guess it's only a matter of days. I spend the whole time lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. Only getting up to crawl over to my food tray and rip of a chunk of bread to eat. No one comes and I fear they have forgotten me or worse what if they want to keep me locked up forever. During the silent days my mind often wonders to the syringe. I can't help but feel I need it. My body feels weak, like it's barely able to function and I feel like that syringe will make it better, make the pain go away. I laugh to myself; look at me I'm addicted to something that only takes part of me away, the vulnerable side and it replaces it with a stronger side, that can't be healthy. It doesn't matter though I'm used to it now, used to feeling in control, used to being able to have power over people. It sickness me, but I don't want it any less. The flap opens a couple of times a day, letting in a thin strip of light, but no one enters. I wonder if Cato is awake, maybe he wants to see me. Probably not I did try to kill him. He probably hates me now, wants me dead. This only brings the tears back. I wipe my hand across my face smearing the blood from my fingers all over it. I must look a mess. The door rattles and a small flap down the bottom opens a bony white hand pushes in a small tray, a chunk of bread, a slice of cheese and a small glass of water sits on the tray. The same thing every day. It feels like I'm back in 8 again, but what if I am I begin to worry, what if I'll never see Cato again. This send a bolt of energy through me, I run to the door and begin to slam my fists on it, "let me out" I scream but no one comes and the flap never opens to assure me someone's there. I eventually flop onto the floor again cursing the Capitol and the stupid self-centred people who only care if they get a sane victor.

* * *

Ok, so I felt that that chappy was better :) I hope you feel the same way :)


	21. Chapter 21

I decide that I have to find the syringe, I can inject the DNA into myself and everything will be better. The pain, the hurt the sadness it will all go away I tell myself. It won't be as easy as just forgetting it all but I'll need a miracle to happen for that. I lay facing the ceiling when suddenly the door creaks open a strip of light falls across my eyes but I do not turn to see who entered. "Miss Charlene," says a small voice "if you would come with me," as I follow her down the hallway I feel as if I'm being marched off to execution. She stops at a door and throws a nervous glance at me then she pushes open the door. The room is so bright, aside from the wall the door is on the rest of the walls have huge ceiling to floor windows round them and I can tell I'm still on a hovercraft. In the middle of the room there are 2 cream semicircle couches round a glass table. Cato is the first person I notice. He sits between his two escorts drinking a class of blue liquid. The chatter dies away as everyone turn to stare at me. The way they look at me it's like they are expecting something. Like I must prove myself, it's slightly off-putting but I ignore it and focus my gaze on Cato. He looks great, any injuries from the mutts and the arena have been complete healed and not even a scratch or small scar remains. He wears a loose white t-shirt and his blonde hair is messy. I want to run over and hold him but when I meet his eyes they grow cold and he turns his head averting his gaze. My heart falls. _Of course, what was I thinking, he hates you now._ I have the sudden urge to cry, it was a lot better when I was stuck in that stupid room not knowing how he felt about me. I turn and run into the hallway, I need to get out of here but I know I can't. I'm in the middle of the sky. "Miss Charlene" the blonde doctor calls running after me I stop in the middle of the hall and turn round to face her. "Take me back" I say tears running down my face "put me in that room again" I say feeling myself spiralling into hysterics again but she shakes her head and leads me off into another room. This one is nice and clean, it has grey carpets and deep purple walls the double bed is made with fresh white sheets and violets sit in vases placed randomly round the room. The blonde lady steers me over to a cream door and pushes me inside. I am immediately met with the smell of lavender. The lady steers me past the shower and over to the mirror and I see my reflection for the first time in weeks. At first I don't recognize the girl in the mirror, but then I find her. I have black shadows under my eyes, my skin is a ghostly pale, my face is smeared with blood and my blonde hair is knotted. _How very attractive. _"Why don't you clean yourself up a bit," says the lady "that will help you feel better." I highly doubt it but just to shut her up I nod my head.

After I'm done showering I decide to locate Cato. Maybe I can try to talk to him I decide. So I set off through the long hall, trying to find the lounge. I finally locate it but to my dismay it's empty. Sighing, I turn and find myself face to face with none other than Cato. "Sorry" I say biting my lip and stepping out of his way "whatever" he mumbles and continues down the hall. "Wait," I call running after him and grabbing his hand and pulling him round to stare at me, "Cato, I" he stares down at me with his cold hurt eyes and I am immediately lost for words. "You hurt me" he said "I loved you and you hurt me" he then turns and continues down the hall, walking into a room and slamming the door shut behind him. I stare after him and then the waterworks start yet again. He does hate me and he said he had loved me. I fall to the floor tears streaking my face.

A few minutes later I lift my head and decide to go back to my room when I see a door labelled _'HG Supplies" _curiosity getting the better of me I stand up and push the door open shutting it behind me. I'm in a small room lined with shelves. I look around and notice one of the knives I used. Then another. Next to it sits the sleeping bag and then the red pack. I quickly grab it but it's empty. I toss it onto the floor stamping my foot in frustration. Where is that wretched syringe then I see it glinting in the overhead light I quickly grab it and without thinking about it I jab it into my skin. I'd forgotten how painful it was. This pain is stronger, stronger than anything I've ever felt but it feels good. I slump to the floor gasping in pain, I feels as though a thousand needles are poking me like a fire has been ignited in my heart. After the pain is gone I grab the red pack and the syringe shoving it in the pack I run back to my room.

* * *

Ok, dunno where I'm going but yeah hope you enjoyed :D


	22. Chapter 22

I shove the bag under my bed just as the door opens. "Hey" says Zelda "you want something to eat? You look starved" I nod my head and then notice that her vision is lined with something under the bed. I look down and see the red pack only half concealed I quickly kick it under the bed. "Can you show me the dining and kitchen room?" I ask quickly hoping up and drawing her attention away from where the pack had just been. She eyes me suspiciously but nods and leads the way out of the room.

She leads me into a large open room; there is a massive glass dining table in the middle surround by metal chairs. "Take a seat" she says "I'll get someone to serve you," then she turns leaving the room. I sit in silence until a brunette avox enters serving me a thick delicious soup with a glass of purple liquid.

When I enter my room again I crouch down under the bed grasping for the red pack but my hand only grabs thin air. I reach for it again but there's nothing I lift the sheet that hangs over the side to see there's nothing but dust under the bed. I sit up in shock, someone must have taken it. Zelda.

I run into the hallway back over to the door where I found the pack. I wrench open the door and search the many shelves but it's not there it's gone. I walk back into the hallway "Trila" I call as she comes prancing down the corridor. "Where's-" but she cuts me off. "No time to chit chat go get ready we'll be landing soon" she says giving her hands a quick clap and going through another door. I sigh I'll find Zelda later. I head into my bedroom and change into the only garment in my wardrobe a white lace dress with a mint green belt and white ballet flats.

An hour later I sit in the lounge with the others. The mentors and escorts are chatting among themselves leaving Cato and I in silence. "Cato" I say turning to him but he ignores me "Cato, please let me explain" I beg but he continues to stare at the green liquid swishing round in his glass. I sigh and lean my head against the back of the couch feeling tears burning in my eyes. The couch shifts and I open my eyes to see Cato leaving the room and I close my eyes taking deep breathes to stop myself from bawling. A few minutes later Zelda laves the room glancing quickly at me as she goes, I'm about to get up and follow her. I'll demand she gives back the syringe but Trila calls me back to start babbling about her new shoes.

A few hours later I wait at the wing of the stage dressed in a dark purple dress as Caesar chats to the crowd of Capitol citizens. Suddenly I'm being pushed onto stage where bright lights blind me I stumble slightly and throw a glance over at my shoulder at Trila who is motioning for me to smile. I glare at her then put on a sickly sweet smile and take a seat on the couch next to Caesar's chair. Cato takes a seat beside me and the Capitol's applause is almost deafening. "Well it's lovely to have you both here" Caesar begins which silences the crowd "how do you feel Charlene" he turns to me and I feel the whole of Panem's eyes on me "umm, good?" I guess looking round at the crowd. Caesar chuckles "and what about you Cato? Does it feel good to be back?" he asks focusing the crowd's attention on Cato. "Oh great" says Cato "it's so nice to see so many faces, I'll have to say it gets quite lonely in the arena with only a handful of people" he gives he audience a cheeky smile and I resist rolling my eyes. "Yes, I suppose it would get quite lonely" says Caesar "Charlene, who are you most looking forward to seeing back home" he asks _no one _I think "Moire" I say. Caesar nods "would you like to tell us who Moire is? Sister? Aunt? Friend?" he asks _not really _but instead I say "friend" my voice sounds plain and empty. "What about you Cato?" Caesar asks Cato "I'd have to say my family" says Cato thoughtfully and I feel a twang of jealousy. "Well without further ado let's watch the highlights of this year's games" says Caesar and everyone turns their attention to the big screen. We watch as the tributes rise out of the ground and as the bloodbath begins. I feel my jaw drop open as I watch Cato brutally murder so many tributes. Then it moves on the careers finding me in the forest me killing Damien and I feel the monster inside me awakening. I want to kill again, kill the Capitol, it's all there fault that I have become a killer. As it shows more deaths the feeling only gets worse. I need to get away. I need to go, I don't know where, but suddenly I stand and run of stage, people call me as I go I can hear the Capitol crowd calling out but I ignore them running outside to a large balcony where I stumble and fall to the floor crying. _What's wrong with me?_ I cry and cry rain begins to fall but I don't move I cry for hours the rain drenching me but still I cry until a voice makes me look up. "You let her suffer" says Cato glaring down at me I look at him confused _who? _"Clove" he says noticing my confusion "you let her die in pain" he shakes his head "wow, I never thought you were that bad" he says 'never thought you had it in you". I wipe my eyes "you killed people too Cato" I whimper but he shakes his head and turns "Cato please let me explain" I call running after him. "What?" he yells turning to me a deadly look in his eyes and I stumble back shocked. "What," he says with a clenched jaw "go on explain" he yells and I want to so bad but I can't. "I-I'm sorry" I stutter but that's all I get out, he shakes his head "just what I thought" he says and he storms off leaving me there a total wreck. I turn and hit the wall behind me multiple times my hands bleed but I don't stop hitting my head against the wall I cry and scream until doctors rush me off. They don't take me to a padded cell, but to my room where I sprawl on the bed crying.

* * *

Wow, it feels like haven't updated in ages, I wanted to get this chapter out sooner but one day while I was sitting in art class, casually doing my photography project my laptop had like a spaz attack, turns out I got a virus so I had to take it to the tech people :( but it's all good back so yay :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Cato Pov**

I storm off fuming; I can't believe Charlene would do something like that. Heck, I didn't even thing she would push me off the cornucopia or kill her district partner. I would at least of thought she would have had sympathy for Clove. My fists clench as I recall watching Clove's death, watching as Charlene left my best friend there, lying in pain. I continue down the hall deciding to go back to my room when something stops me. I can here soft whispers coming from a room the door stands ajar and curious I peek through the crack. In the middle of the room stands Charlene's mentor Zelda and the blonde doctor. "I ran some tests on that syringe you gave me" the doctor whispered and I assumed she was talking about the syringe that Charlene was given in the arena. Caesar said that it was supposed to heel some disease she had caught. "And?" whispered Zelda twirling some hair round her finger. "Well," the doctor began "it appears to hold some kind of DNA, but not the normal type that affects appearances, it appears that this one affects the brain" she finished. Zelda crinkled her forehead in confusion "what does that mean?" she asked and I was just as confused. "I did some tests on blood and tissue samples we have from Charlene" the doctor continued "and well it appears half of her DNA is made of this formula" she held up the syringe that was in her hand. "What does this mean?" asked Zelda. The doctor hesitated before speaking "well it means Charlene isn't normal and based on my tests it looks like this has made her a danger to herself," I felt my eyebrows knot together in confusion. "This DNA" the doctor continued "has created a second personality within Charlene, and I believe this personality tries to take over her original one, for example when she pushed Cato of the cornucopia and then started screaming and whatnot, that was two personalities" she finished and it all began to connect in my head. Charlene didn't mean to push me just like she didn't mean to kill her district partner I sighed in relief. She wasn't a brutal killer; well technically not. my attention was bought back to the conversation between Zelda and the doctor "this DNA has made her mentally unstable and she will only get worse. This needs to be taken out of her and quick" said the doctor "before she hurts herself or anyone else, I don't know how in control of this she is but judging by the arena she doesn't have much control." Zelda nodded "thanks Amanda" she said and she turned. I quickly rushed down the hall and into the elevator I had to see Charlene.

I burst into Charlene's room scared off what I would find, what if she had hurt herself but she was lying on her bed crying and seemed physically unharmed. She didn't hear me enter and continued to sob I sat on the edge of the bed. "Charlene" I whispered rubbing small circles on her back. She stopped and lifted her head to see me; make-up was smudged like snail tracks down her face. "Cato" she whimpered, "I'm sorry" and she burst into tears. I pulled her into my arms and her tears began to drench my shirt. The door slammed open and Zelda rushed in "Cato?" she said when she saw me, she looked torn "umm, call me if you need anything" I nodded and she threw a worried glance at Charlene before leaving the room.

For hours I sat on the bed with Charlene sobbing in my arms until finally she stopped and looked up at me. "I need to tell you something" she whispered, and then she glanced round the room "not here, they're watching" she continued "the roof?" I nodded and she led me up there where we sat on the ledge her in my arms, looking over the city.

**Charlene Pov**

I don't know what had changed his mind but I was glad he was here and I knew I needed to tell him the truth before I did something bad. I took in a deep breath before starting "you know I'm an orphan, right?" I asked and he shook his head. "Well," I said "the orphanage is an old castle, every night at midnight they would take us down to the dungeons" I begin taking shaky breaths. "They would make us line up outside the door to one of the old torture chambers and all you could here was screaming" I recalled remembering all us girls huddled in are long nightgowns in the dark corridor as they dragged us in one by one. "They would take us in and tie us down to this chair, and then they would get this syringe and inject it into us, it hurt so much, like my body was on fire" I felt the urge to cry at the memories I blink the tears back. "They did it every night, they said we were sick, they said that this was making us better, and after a while it stopped hurting so much and it kind of felt nice." Memories rush back to me "some of us didn't make it though" I remember "some of us didn't make it, they would never wake in the morning and they would just lay there pale and lifeless it was so scary" I felt Cato's arms tighten round me and I squeezed my eyes shut to stop from bursting into tears. "I had a sister, Charmaine" and I can't hold the tears back any longer "it killed her" I sob "she wouldn't wake up." Cato, if possible, holds me tighter and after a few minutes I continue my story "then they told us what it really was, it was DNA, it makes us killers, perfect killers so that we would win the Hunger Games, then the Capitol would favour us and the district would no longer be poor. I'm sorry" I whisper. "I didn't want to hurt you or Clove, or Damien but I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop myself" I sob expecting him to push me away in disgust, I'm a monster bur his next words surprise me. "It's ok, it's ok" Cato whispers and I bury my head in his chest and continue to cry for hours and he lets me continuing to rub soft circles on my back.

* * *

Ta – da, hope you like it :) I'm sorry for stupid mistakes and I'll try to update soon:D


	24. Chapter 24

At some point I fall asleep and when I wake I'm no longer on the roof but curled in Cato's arms in a bedroom. It's not my room so I guess it must be Cato's and I snuggle deeper into his arms. My heart drops as I remember we're leaving today, and we won't see each other for another 6 months at the victory tour. I begin to feel sick what if he finds another girl I think. And then it hits me we can't be together he lives in district 2 I live in 8, it's impossible. I want to cry but I just can't bring anymore tears up.

2 hours later we are on the train waving good-bye to the adoring capitol fans. I plaster a sickly sweet smile on my face as the crowd cheers. Soon we have left the station and we are speeding along past fields and acres of forest. Cato and I snuggle up on the couch together in silence. After a while I decide to speak up "Cato" I whisper "we can't be together can we?" I ask, Cato is silent for a few seconds then he speaks up. "No, we can't" he says I feel my heart drop in my chest and I snuggle into his chest trying to hide the tears that blur my eyes. "I will always love you" Cato whispers to me "remember that." I nod my head but part of me thinks this would be a whole lot easier if he just told me he hates me.

Soon it's that fearful time when we enter the district 2 station. I can hear the district citizens yelling and cheering Cato's name and I feel hatred towards them. They get Cato and I don't. Cato pulls ne into one last kiss and it says so much like he is trying to tell me goodbye. Then we hug one last time before peace keepers drag him off the train. "I love you" he calls to me and I nod my head unable to speak. I break down in tears and the train heads toward district 8.

Late in the night the train rolls into district 8 and I climb off. The whole district is there yelling and cheering my name but I don't care. I give them a few waves then climb into the car that will take me back to my room where I can pack my belongings then head over to my new house. Once the car pulls up to the orphanage however, people in all too familiar lab coats swarm me and lead me not to my bedroom but down underground through a door I had never been through before. This part is newer than the rest of the orphanage and the lab people silently lead me down to a room, they open a door and I see another dark padded cell. One lab person tries to push me in but I whirl around, "no" I scream" I'm not going in there" I try to hit a few of them knock them out of the way but one of them pulls a syringe out and injects it into me and my arms suddenly feel heavy and I feel drowsy unable to fight and they violently shove me into the room slamming the door shut. A small flap opens letting light flood in "this is for your own good Miss Charlene" says a croaky voice then the flap slams shut and I am left in darkness.

* * *

Hey guys :D so this is the last chpter :( BUT i'm going to right a sequal so YAY keep an eye out for it- sorry that that chapter was so boring and bad and totally not cool please forgive me and thank you to all the lovely reviews i got over the course of this fic - looking forward to writing the next part but until then bye :)


End file.
